Cottoncandies And Teddybears
by Ebony
Summary: An afternoon in the amusement park brings people closer to each other. My 1st Cupid fic, R&R!


I don't own any of the characters and make no profit out of this. Ignore all the typos, English is not my native language. My 1st Cupid fic, so please play nicely.

Cottoncandies And Teddybears  
A Cupid fanfiction by Ebony  
the_ebony@hotmail.com

  


Claire Allen took in the sight before her. People of all kinds wandering around, older and younger, and the air filled with occasional girlish screams as they were being twirled around by the various machines of the park. The smell of popcorn and cottoncandy assaulted her nostrils. It was a warm, sunny day, all in all a perfect day to visit the amusement park.

Although Claire could think thousands of other things she really should be doing right now instead of spending the day in such a non-productable way as this. But she kept telling herself it really wasn't her fault. Not so surprisingly, it was Trevor Hale who had managed to get her to come here, along with Champ, Jaclyn and most of the singles from her group. _A perfect place for them to meet new people._ That's what Trevor had said.

Claire swallowed her sigh. "Trevor, would you mind explaining us what exactly are we doing here?" 

Trevor gave her a look. "We're having _fun_, Claire. Remember what that means? When was the last time you had any fun?"

Expacting something like that from him, she opened her mouth to reply. But, always the polite one, Trevor went on. "An amusement park is the most perfect place to meet new people, single people." He addressed his words to the singles group members.

"Well, I'm all for it. It's been ages since I've been in to one of these." Jaclyn smiled.

"See? Atleast _someone_ appreciates my efforts." Trevor said pointedly. "Oh c'mon Claire, live a little! This is the one place where you can just kick back and relax. What could possibly be more important than to have fun once in a while?"

Now Claire did sigh. "It's not that, Trevor. I just have a hundreds of things to do-"

Trevor made a 'Brrrr'-sound. "Oops! Wrong answer!"

"Trevor...!"

"Yes Claire, that's my name. Don't wear it up." Trevor aswered and just as he was about to address the singles, added as an afterthought; "Although I do love hearing you repeat it all the time."

Claire glared at him, but it was of no use since he was already talking to the singles. "Alright people, I want your to go out there and have some fun. Eat three cottoncandies in a row, what ever, just as long as you have fun! 'Fun' is the operative word here, folks. Go on, go on!" After Trevor's enthusiastic words, all the singles disappeared in the crowd, chattering happily.

Claire was wondering if she should be worried about the fact that Trevor was controlling her group with no problems what so ever, but decided to let it slide. Secretly she agreed with Trevor about the 'fun' business, but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Do you honestly believe them to find a date here?" Claire asked Trevor with a raised eyebrow.

"Positive. People come to amusement parks with friends, not with dates." Trevor said, then thought about it. "Usually. But the number one priority here is for them to just have fun. The date-business comes with the package. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Just when Claire was about to make a comment, Jaclyn spoke up. "I think we should steer clear from this one, Champ. Come to the rollercoaster with me?"

"Sure." Champ nodded, reaching the same conclusion. "Have fun," he grinned to Trevor and Claire, before heading off with Jaclyn.

"See that?" Trevor pointed to Jaclyn and Champ when they were out of earshot. "Those two definately hit it off. I'll have them together in no time," he finished confidently, pleased with the prospect of getting another couple in love.

"Jaclyn and Champ? Are you serious?" Claire asked, incredulous. Sure, they seemed to like each others company but she'd never actually thought about them having a serious affair.

"No, I'm Trevor," He smiled.

_Smartass._ "Ha ha." Claire said dryly, knowing she should have expected something like that from him.

"What, you mean you can't see they are this close," he held his thumb and index finger close, "from falling in love?"

"Please. They're just friends," Claire tried.

"In a desperate need for a little push to see what's right under their noses!"

"And how could you possibly know that?" Claire asked, realizing her mistake too late. She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, and shook her head. "No, no, wait, I take that back, I don't want to hear it."

Too late. "Hey; God of Love, 3000 years of experience, omniscience, et cetera, et cetera. Any of this ring a bell?" Trevor grinned gleefully, loving every minute. Well hey, she was the one asking for it!

Claire rolled her eyes. Well, she _had_ asked for it.

"You know, that's such a turn on if I've ever seen one." Trevor commented on her reaction.

"Would mind getting your mind out of the gutter for a while, please?"

"Mind, moi? Noooo, since you asked so nicely. With the magicword and everything."

"Wonder how long that lasts..." Claire mumbled. "Okay, explain it to me then."

"Hmm?" Trevor came out of his thoughts, "What? The secret of life? Love? Or why those edible panties always make such-"

"About two seconds." Claire answered her question. "Champ and Jaclyn!" she stopped him before he went any further.

"Ah, yes. Funny how I got sidetracked." Trevor thought about that for a second. "Although a thought of you in edible panties might have had something to do with it..." Claire's trademark deathglare made Trevor shut up.

"Gotcha. We'll talk about that later," he nodded. Claire sighed defeatedly and started to walk away, towards the middle of the park.

"Hey, you wanna hear this or not?" Trevor asked, before quickly sprinting after her, falling into step beside her.

"Do you think we did the right thing? You know, leaving those two together? Alone?" Jaclyn asked Champ as they stood in the line leading to the rollercoaster.

The tall, dark man thought about it for a monent before answering the petite redhead. "I'm not sure if it was the wisest thing, but I'm pretty sure they wont hurt one another. That badly," he smiled.

"Well, let's hope the number of casualties stay in zero," she said hopefully.

"Yeah. Although I somehow got the idea you actually wanted to leave them alone?" Champ asked carefully. He knew about the crush Jaclyn had on Trevor, and was a little surprised at her change of course.

Jaclyn smiled at him again, as if reading his thoughts. "Well, you know how I felt about Trevor... I'm pretty sure almost everyone does. But I'm not blind, Champ. I know it's never going to happen. I've seen they way he just... comes alive whenever Claire walks in the room. He has eyes only for her, everyone can see that."

"Hmm, everyone but Claire."

"Yeah... But you know something? I believe. Even if Claire doesn't. I believe love conquers it all, naïve as it may sound, but I believe. And somehow I know in time Claire will believe too."

Champ smiled. "You sound convinced. You really think so, even though they're from completely different worlds? I mean Claire is rational, sensible and by the book, and Trevor is irrational, unpredictable and... well, _Trevor_."

"That's the beauty of it, Champ. They need one another for balance." Jaclyn smiled warmly, speaking from the heart.

"Well they do say opposites attract, but..."

"Yes, but it's more than that. Claire needs someone to make her believe again, and Trevor needs someone to show him what love really is all about. Dispite their differencies, those two would balance each other perfectly."

Champ considered her words carefully. After a moment he slowly nodded his head. "I think you may be right in this one."

Jaclyn elbowed his ribs lightly, laughing. "I'm always right!"

"Okay, okay!" he chuckled. "But those two are really in desperate need for a little push to make them see what's under their noses!" Champ sobered quickly. "So, you don't... I mean, about Trevor..." he tried to find the right way to say it.

Jaclyn smiled again. "No, I'm not that hung up on Trevor any longer. I consider him only as a good friend."

For some reason Champ felt very relieved. "Glad to hear it," he smiled. Jaclyn just kept smiling as they waited for their turn.

"Okay Sparky, listen up and take notes. Free advices from the God of love are a rare treat, you know." Trevor started as they walked side by side amongst the other people.

"Would you shout that yet a little bit louder?" Claire said sarcastically.

"Okay. The God of love! That's right people, the God of LOVE is in the house!! What's the matter pal, never seen living, breathing deity before?" Trevor asked a man who stared at him when he raised his voice.

"Trevor, shush!" She hissed as more people started to stare at them. "What's the matter with you? You really want someone to call the paramedics with the nice white jacket to come and pick you up?"

"Hey, you asked me yourself. But that's so sweet of you to worry about me Claire. Doesn't it just warm your heart to know how thankful I am for your concern?" He smiled, putting a hand on his heart.

"Yes Trevor, I'm touched," she answered, fighting the small smile that threathened to escape.

"No yet, but I'm a very willing volunteer to do that."

Claire sighed. "Trevor, please... Please try to make it without sexual innuendos atleast for the next five minutes, and instead tell me why do you think Jaclyn and Champ are interested in each other."

"You drive a hard bargain there, but fine. I always had a soft spot for pleading women. Come on, even a blind bat could see it!"

"Bats _are_ blind, Trevor." Claire pointed out, and couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"Exactly my point! Okay, let's see. For one, Jaclyn bats her lashes more when Champ is around. Unconscious reaction, but always a sure sign. Second, the bodylanguage is obvious with both of them. Plus the fact they obviously want to spend time together, alone, I'd say the signs are pretty clear."

Claire had to admit Trevor had a point. She thought about it for a moment. "Maybe, just maybe you're right. But- What?" she stopped as she noticed the way Trevor looked at her, totally stunned.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think I've ever heard those words out of your pretty mouth before."

"Yeah, I guess miracles do happen after all." Claire admitted with a slight smile at his expression.

Recovering from the shock, Trevor smiled. Then he grabbed her hand in his, urging her forward. "C'mon Sparky. We'll continue this over a cup of java."

Before Claire had a chance to say anything, Trevor was already making his way through the crowd, dragging her behind him.

"This really is fun! I haven't been to an amusement park in years, I had nearly forgotten what it's like." Jaclyn said as she took popcorns from the small papercan she was holding. "Want some?" She offered Champ as they wandered around the park.

"Don't mind if I do," he smiled and took some. "Yeah, I know what you mean. When I was a kid I loved these things."

"Me too. There's this certain athmospere in here that makes you feel like kid again..." She smiled wistfully.

Champ looked at the smaller woman beside him, taking in her features. The sunlight colored her hair even redder than it already was, and for a moment all Champ could do was to stare intensily. "Yeah..." He finally said softly, coming out of his stupor.

Jaclyn noticed his stare from the corner of her eye, and turned her face to hide her delighted smile and the light blush on her cheeks.

Claire walked slowly, a papercup willed with coffee in her hand. Trevor on the other hand, having already drank his dose of caffeine was now holding a pink cottoncandy in which he tore pieces and ate them. Claire was beginning to feel nauseous just watching him eat that thing. Even the thought of that much sweet was making her stomach hurt.

"Whath?" Trevor asked with mouth full, noticing Claire watching him. Swallowing, he went on, "Gotcha! Admit it, you were checking out my devastatingly handsome, divine features," he smirked, raising his brows suggestively.

"We both know there's nothing divine in you, Trevor. I was mainly trying to understand how can you eat all that sweet. I'm getting sick just thinking about it. How many have you eaten already?"

"Mainly, huh? Yeah right... Oh, this is only the second." Trevor said, stuffing more cottoncandy in his mouth. "Have to admit, if there's one thing decent thing you mortals have invented, it's this."

Claire made a face. "That's nothing but sugar in a slightly different form!" Figures he'd get away eating all that, thanks to that uncanny metabolism of his.

Trevor blinked, failing to see her point. "And...?"

Claire gave up. "Forget it."

"Done," he shrugged and returned his attention to the candy while Claire sipped her coffee. They walked in silence for a while before they noticed Nick, member of Claire's singles group, at some distance away talking to a cute brunette in a flirty way.

"See? See? What did I tell you, the perfect place to meet new people. What say you now, oh Miss Relationship Expert? Hmm?" Trevor couldn't help but to gloat, just a little.

Claire watched the two of them talking, and was about to reply. But at the same moment, Nick chose to say something to the woman he probably shouldn't have, causing the brunette to take on an angered expression and slap Nick audibly on the cheek. Claire blinked and Trevor actually winced.

The brownhaired woman walked away in a huff, and Trevor's mouth hung open in dismay. What the hell just happened?

Claire watched Trevor's unbelieving expression with unprofessional glee. "Hmm?" She couldn't help but to add.

"Oh for the sake of Zeus! I don't believe this! That woman was sending one-hundred percent positive 'come-hither' signs and he screws the whole thing up! What is with you mortals!?" Trevor went on, not believing his eyes.

Claire just looked at him, not saying a thing. In Trevor's opinion the look clearly said something like 'Whatever, you're still wrong and I'm right,' and he didn't like it. Time for some self defence.

"Hey, it's not my fault your groupies suck at the fine art of flirting! Had it been me there on the other hand..." Trevor left the sentence hanging, and Claire knew all too well how the rest of it went.

"Tell me Trevor, have you been this egotistical for your entire life, or is it just something that comes with this delusion of yours?" Claire asked, hoping to bring him back on the ground.

"Yes."

"Yes you have or yes it does?" Claire asked, and realized she'd fallen in the same trap again as the wicked grin spread to Trevor's lips. "Oh, forget it!"

Trevor laughed. "Sorry Claire, couldn't resist. You go for that everytime!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Trevor noticed an attractive blonde standing alone near the popcornbooth, glancing wistfully at the handsome young man at some distance away. Trevor also saw how the guy checked her out when she wasn't looking. He could practically feel the connection between them. _Bingo._

"You see how that blonde over there and that guy back there check each other out? I'm having a feeling there's my next positive match." Trevor told Claire, eating rest of the cottoncandy and dumping the stick in the trashcan.

Claire looked at the pair Trevor meant. She sighed, knowing he'd surely find some way soon enough to get them to talk, wether they wanted or not.

"Trevor, you can't just go around pushing people together because you have a 'feeling'," she knew she sounded like a broken record, but with behaviour like this any hopes she had about curing him were slowly but surely vanishing into thin air.

Trevor crossed his arms, expecting just what Claire had said. "What ever made you such a sceptic, Claire?" He asked softly, seriously.

Surprised at his tone, she was momentarily rendered speechless. "I'm not being sceptic. I'm being realistic. There's a difference," she finally said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes you are. And I'd really want to know why. Sure, you're being on your toes after all the business with Alex and Frank--"

"Careful now. Need I remind you that Alex was actually your fault?" Claire said while turning her gaze away, not wanting to discuss about Alex or Frank.

"Ok, my bad, I admit, but c'mon. Do you believe in _anything_ anymore?" Trevor pressed, searching her eyes.

"And what precisely am I supposed to believe in?" She snapped, beginning to feel irritated.

"Love!! Soulmates! Fireworks and every other metaphor revolving around it, which by the way I myself invented. But you don't. You once believed, but you don't anymore. You make people take stupid tests and stuff that have nothing to do with the real thing and categorize them, but that's not the way it is done! You can't categorize feelings!" He spoke with passion, from the heart.

"Feelings?" Claire asked, trying to make him stop even though she knew there was no stopping Trevor when gearing up for one of his usual rants.

"Yes, feelings! Not that clinical psychobabble you always pull, but those feelings that course through you when you look at that special somebody in the eyes! Lust, infatuation, curiousness, adoration, _love_, to name few! Those aren't the kinds of things you can control, they just happen. They're not going to ask for your permission. And no charts and compatibilitytests will make it any different!!" Trevor finally calmed down and took a deep breath.

Claire was silent through his entire proclamation, watching him, actually thinking about all the things he'd said, but remaining silent.

Trevor finally looked her in the eyes, smiling. Claire found it impossible to look away, even if she wanted to. "You can't control love, Claire," he said softly. "And I'm going to prove it to you."

Before Claire could even think of a suitable response, Trevor was already walking towards the blonde who still kept watching the guy.

Watching his departing back, Claire couldn't help but to wonder what the hell was going on with her. Was she coming down with something? She was actually on some level agreeing with Trevor Hale, her delutional Cupid-wannabe patient. More importantly, she noticed to her shock, she could find any rational explanation for the warm wave that swept over her when they locked gazes just a moment ago.

"Wow. Will you look at the view from up here?" Jaclyn said to Champ, as the Ferris wheel raised them higher from the ground. They could see nearly the whole Chigaco, and Jaclyn was thrilled.

"Yeah, that's really great..." Champ said and held the railing around the seat a bit tighter. He wasn't really a big fan of hights, but he couldn't say 'no' when Jaclyn had asked him to go with her.

Jaclyn turned her gaze from the horizon to Champ, noticing his discomfort for the first time though he tried hard not to let it show.

"Champ? You alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. It just seems like you're afraid of hights to me. You grip that railing a bit harder and you're going to bend it," she grinned cheekily.

"Umm, I wouldn't say afraid, but... well maybe just a little," Champ smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Champ, why didn't you say anything? We could have stayed safely on the groud! Not that I'm saying this thing wouldn't be perfectly safe too, but you know what I mean."

"Thanks, that last comment really eased my mind," Champ laughed nervously.

Jaclyn just smiled, thinking about it. Champ had came with her even though he was afraid of hights, and it warmed her heart. Slowly she got up from her seat, and moved to sit next to him, as the wheel stopped its motion for a while with their basket on the highest point possible.

"Great, how long are we going to have to dangle here?" Champ asked in no one particular.

"Not for long, I'm sure. Champ...?" Jaclyn asked silently.

"Yes?" Champ answered and looked her in the eyes. The next thing he knew Jaclyn pressed her lips against his and was kissing him. After getting over his shock, he started to respond. The wheel started to slowly move downwards again, but neither of them noticed since they were still kissing passionately.

After a while, they broke the kiss, looking each other in the eyes. Champ smiled, holding her close. "Maybe these things aren't so bad, after all..." He finally grinned.

Jaclyn just smiled and wrapped her arms around him, as the wheel again brought them up. This time, however, Champ didn't mind it at all.

Claire watched as Trevor made his way towards the blonde woman. He'd gotten another cottoncandy somewhere which he held in his hand. She hoped he hadn't bought it for himself, because she wasn't sure if she could handle Trevor in sugarhigh on top of his already overenergic nature. Shaking her head, she continued to observe Trevor. He had now reached the woman and was talking to her with the ease that amazed Claire. She also noticed, to her relief, that he had given the cottoncandy to the woman. Claire found it intriguing how Trevor always managed to wrap everyone he met around his littlefinger in less than two minutes.

Continuing to watch Trevor speaking to the woman, making occasional, subtle points towards the man the woman had been looking at, the annoying suspicion crept in her mind again. Recently, Claire had been startled to found herself considering if Trevor really was who he claimed to be. No, that was impossible, Claire dismissed the thought quickly. No, Trevor Hale was a delusional, ordinary man. Harmless, intriquing and unique person, but certainly no ancient Greek god! But no matter how hard her practical part denied the fact as a simple impossibility, some deeply buried part of her that still wanted to believe, came occasionally back to haunt her. Sighing, she stared at her now lukewarm coffee she still held in her hand, as Trevor's recent words rang in her ears. _'You once believed, but you don't anymore.'_ Did she really believe in anything anymore?

The blonde was slightly startled as Trevor pushed the untouched cottoncandy he'd gotten on his way in front of her. "Here you go. A little present from my friend over there." Trevor handed the candy to her, who took it watching him warily.

"Thanks, I guess..." she said.

"See that guy over there?" He asked and pointed at the man the blondie had been watching.

"Yeah...?"

"That's from him. I'm just a middle hand here, he's so shy. You know how they're like sometimes, don't you, umm...?"

"Jill." The blonde answered.

"Jill, okay. Anyway, my friend there was wondering if you'd do him the honor and join his company over there?"

"Oh, I'm not sure if I should..." Jill hesitated.

"Now c'mon, he's a great guy, just a bit shy. I've seen the way you keep stealing glances at him, and vice versa I might add." Trevor persuaded her.

"Well..." Jill bit her lip, glancing back at the guy. "I guess it couldn't hurt," she finally decided.

"That's the spirit! Just go up there and go for it, it'll be fine," Trevor encouraged her, and she smiled.

"Thanks!" Jill thanked him before starting to walk up to the guy. Trevor grinned to himself, thinking about the one possible bead sliding to the 'matches' side. Jill had reached the guy, and they were talking, and Jill pointed back towards Trevor. The guy looked in his direction, but Trevor just smiled and gave him thumbs-up. Obviously they were talking about how the guy had never seen Trevor before, but neither of them seemed to care much. They were already talking like they'd known their entire lives, starting to walk away together. Smiling, Trevor turned away and made his way back to Claire.

"So," Trevor started as he reached Claire's side, "Am I the best or am I the best?"

"No," Claire answered, smiling slightly.

"Wow, Claire! You're starting to get the hang of this game," Trevor smirked.

"Hmm. Learned from the best," she smirked back.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" Trevor asked, sounding incredulous. "Did I just hear you refer to me with a word 'best'? Not that it isn't true, but..."

"No," she said again.

"Impressive! You did it again. Maybe there's still hope for you," Trevor said, enjoying Claire's sudden change of mood. She seemed to be more joyful now than a while ago. Glancing at her as they walked ahead, he fought the urge to sigh out loud as the late afternoonsun hit her hair and face. She was so beautiful.

Smiling, Trevor took her hand again. "C'mon Sparky. I think I spotted all those nice 'throw away your money' booths."

"Oh no..." Claire groaned, but let Trevor lead her towards the booths that hosted different competitions and such.

"Hey, oh yeah. Let's check that one out." Trevor enthused, pulling Claire behind him to the booth where you were supposed to throw tennisballs and knock over bottles. "Wouldn't happen to have a buck, would you?" He asked, while eyeing the five bottles at the back of the booth.

"You can't be serious. I can bet you the buck that those bottles are glued on the ground." Claire said, earning a frown from the man running the booth.

"Okay, you got it. I'll take the buck I'm gonna win in advance, thanks," he responded, holding out his hand.

Shaking her head, Claire reluctantly dug a dollar from her purse and handed it to Trevor, who gave it to the man. He gave Trevor five balls. Claire noticed the bottles were quite the distance away, he'd had to hit with every ball to knock them all down.

Trevor threw the first ball, and knocked out the first bottle with uncanny accuracy. Then the second... the third... the fourth... "Luckily for you it was only a buck," he said to Claire, and threw the last ball. It hit the fifth bottle neatly, knocking it down.

"Yes!" Trevor pumped his fist in the air in triumph, and the man running the booth looked incredulous. Nobody had succeeded in that yet. Shaking his head, he dug out a white teddybear with red bow around it's neck, and gave it to Trevor.

"Look at that, won a buck and a bear. Must be my lucky day," Trevor smirked, waving the toybear in front of Claire like it was dancing.

Claire couldn't help but to smile fully for the first time the whole day. Trevor swallowed; just when he thought she couldn't look more beautiful, she smiled and proved him wrong.

"Yes Trevor, very impressive," she smiled. "So, were we supposed to meet Champ and Jacklyn back at the entrance?"

"Oh, yeah, at 4.30." Trevor managed to say, still caught in her smile.

"It's 4.15 already, maybe we should get going," Claire suggested, and Trevor agreed.

"So, what do you think Trevor will say when he finds out about us?" Jaclyn asked Champ as they walked back toward the mainentrance of the park, his hand around her shoulders.

"Probably go all 'God of love' on us again, or 'What did I tell you?'," Champ smiled.

"Hmm. No regrets, then?"

"None what so ever." Champ answered ans kissed her forehead as they continued to walk.

"You know, I've been thinking about those things you said earlier..." Claire started tentatively as they stopped near the entrance.

"Which ones?" Trevor smiled, trying to encourage her.

"About me not believing anymore, the feelings, can't control love..."

"Oh, those... Claire, I-"

"No, no. I think you were right. Atleast on some things," she said. "I did believe, a long time ago. I did believe in feelings, and fireworks and soulmates and true love conquering it all... But now, I'm not so sure anymore," she finished, not quite sure why she was admitting this to Trevor.

There was a moments of silence, until Trevor finally broke it. "It does."

Claire looked up at him questioningly.

"True love. It does conquer all," he clarified.

"Does it really, Trevor?" This time Claire didn't avert his gaze.

Trevor looked her in the eyes for a moment, smiling warmly. "Yes. I'm betting my whole status as a immortal god for that."

Claire decided to play along for once. "That's a pretty high bet," she smirked.

"I know, but that's 'cause I'm one hundred percent sure I'm right," he smirked back.

Claire only smiled for a while. "Okay, enough betting for one day. There are Champ and Jaclyn."

"And it looks like their relationship is no longer on a very platonic level," Trevor replied with a grin, turning back to Claire with the smirk she knew only too well.

"Don't you say it...!"

"What did I tell you?" Trevor said it anyway. "You were wrong and I was right. What do you know?"

"Hi guys! Glad to see you haven't killed each other." Jaclyn greeted them.

"Nah, Claire loves my company too much," Trevor quipped and Claire rolled her eyes. "But it looks like you two have been riding the rollercoaster of love, the merry-go-round of mating, the-"

"Okay Trevor, we get the picture!" Champ interrupted with raised hands and Jaclyn laughed.

"Fine, all joking aside for a second-"

"Just a second?" Claire quipped.

"-I'm happy for you guys. Thou shall have the full approval of the God of love," Trevor declared.

"Gee, thanks," Champ smiled. "What do you say we move this party to the Taggerty's?"

"Great idea! You coming, Claire?" Jaclyn asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to head home now and catch up on work," she said, smiling. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Jaclyn smiled back.

"Here," Trevor said to Claire, handing the white teddybear to her. "You shouldn't have to be alone," he smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at noon, okay? And Trevor: on time?"

"Yes ma'am," he saluted.

"Good. See you guys later!" Claire said to everyone, starting to walk home.

"By the way, when are we going to do that research about those edible panties?" Trevor shouted after her.

"Oh, stuff it Trevor!" Was all the answer he got, and laughing he shook his head in amusement.

When Claire finally got home, the white teddybear clutched under one arm, she kicked off her shoes and turned on the radio. The big house seemed so empty. She sat on the couch and looked at the bear, it's beady eyes staring back at her. The afternoon spent in the amusement park hadn't been a complete waste of time as she had originally thought. She had actually rather enjoyed it. The radio played a song in the background as Claire thought about the afternoon.

**Just a perfect day, drink sangria in the park  
and then later, when it gets dark we go home...  
Just a perfect day, feed animals in the zoo  
then later a movie too, and then home...**

Something under the toybears bowribbon catched her attention, and she noticed it was folded piece of paper. Puzzled, she pulled it out as the song continued.

**Oh, it's such a perfect day, I'm glad I spent it with you  
Oh, such a perfect day, you just keep me hanging on,  
you just keep me hanging on...**

Unfolding the note, Claire glanced at it. It was Trevor's handwriting. _Don't worry Sparky. We're going to make you believe again. Trevor._ Claire read it over and over again, and in spite of herself, she smiled.

**Just a perfect day, you made me forget myself   
I thought I was someone else, someone good...**

**Oh, it's such a perfect day, I'm glad I spent it with you  
Oh, such a perfect day, you just keep me hanging on...**

Placing the note on the table, Claire laughed and hugged the teddybear. Ever since Trevor Hale first showed up in her office, he had only caused all kinds of troubling situations, annoyed her everyday just for the fun of it, and nearly wrecked her whole career. But even so, the idea of life without him seemed absolutely strange and boring to Claire Allen now. And maybe one day she would believe in true love and all the things that came with it again. Looking fondly at the teddybear again, Claire felt better than she had in weeks.

**You just keep me hanging on...**

  


**The End**


End file.
